


As We Dream

by MagnoliaMuse



Category: Alien Series, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Everyone is angry, F/F, Hanzo Shimada Mentioned, Jesse McCree Being an Asshole, Jesse McCree has weird fantasies you have been warned, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, alien retelling, athena as mother, lucio is a cat, more tags as needed, relationships aren't really a plot point, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaMuse/pseuds/MagnoliaMuse
Summary: When the crew of the freight hauler Gibraltar wake up from hyper-sleep they expect to be arriving home at the end of a months long journey through space. However while they slept Athena, the ships AI, picked up an intelligent signal and they are duty bound to investigate, if they want to get paid. They can not know the horror that awaits them."Alien" retelling staring an assembly of Overwatch characters.





	As We Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter has been reworked 
> 
> This literally began as a dream. I woke up and tried for weeks to ignore it but I kept drifting back to it. I do not know it I am going to finish it. So please let me know. Be warned this is an Alien retelling people will die. However I am not following the script to the letter so... who dies and when may be altered to fit this particular retelling. 
> 
> Also this first bit is directly from the Alien script because it is pure poetry to me. 
> 
> Not proofed by anyone but me.

We live as we dream--alone.

Joseph Conrad

FADE IN

SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE

The ship moved through space like a ghost. Sound doesn't travel in a vacuum but a rumbling groan would have been easy to imagine coming from it as it lumbered like a lost giant. The star-ship invoked the image of a dirty glacier or an iceberg encrusted with unknown layers of filth it had accumulated drifting through the black.

It was less than a dirty spec of dust traveling through space but it was massive in the eyes of humans, it’s creators. It was a factory star-ship hauling 2,000,000,000 tons of petroleum and refining it as it crawled home. It was over one and a half kilometers at its longest point and just as tall as it highest and the ship was one of many just like it. All of them making similar journeys; all carrying their precious cargos back to Earth.

 Inside it gave the impression of a sealed tomb; the air held suspended waiting for some future adventurer to stumble across it and share its treasures with a world who would not understand them. It was almost as quiet inside as it was outside.

Excluding the cargo storage and refinement compartments there were three levels in the orbital module or “tug” A through C.

Lowest level was C, the engines and the claw. The room was dark and cavernous with a cubical connected to it for personal. The circular space was cluttered with instruments, all of them idle and unmoving. Two empty chairs sat ready for engineers. The whole space was as dark and greasy as the outside of the ship. The hum of of the engines was the only sound.

Level A is more welcoming but just as still. Long, empty corridors connect crew spaces. The walls here are distressed ivory; pale and unassuming. In the infirmary all the instruments rest undisturbed but ready if needed.

The bridge is dark providing a beautiful view of the black outside through the large glass shielding. Two space helmets rested on chairs. A low electric hum fills the silence. Lights on the helmets began to flash sharing some unknown conversation between them. For a moment they stop. A yellow light flashes and a screen switches on behind them. Green lights flash on one of the helmets the humming is masked by sharp pulses of sound adding a measurable unit to the formally silent conversation. A red light appears on the other helmet. They speak at each other before again falling silent.

The lights in the hypersleep chamber rise illuminating the seven space suit hanging around them.

The lids on the freezers popped open with an explosion of escaping gas.The XO woke up first, she groaned and slowly sat up. Her normally glowing tan had paled. From both the lack of exposure to the sun and because hypersleep in general made you look and feel like shit.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched before climbing out of the pod on shaking legs. She cursed silently to herself wondering how much muscle tone she’d lost while she’d slept. She didn’t care if the eggheads at Shimada-Vishkar said they didn’t lose any muscle in the pods. She could feel it and she hated it. She was tired of sitting so she got up and made her way from the galley just off of the hypersleep chamber.

She wanted a smoke. She didn’t smoke. She’d never wanted to smoke in her life but it seemed like what she should want now. God she hated hypersleep. It fucked with the body bad. She knew McCree would have a few packs but instead of raiding his locker she did the right thing and started a pot of coffee.

She smiled without humor thinking of McCree. She wondered how long it would take him and his tech, Brigette, to start complaining about their shares. She’d put money on before dinner was over. Or technically breakfast but what did it matter this far out in the black.

She watches the pot for a moment before turning and starting back towards the vault. The other’s are moving, barely…

“Time to get up Oxton.” Amari said kicking the freezer lightly.

Oxton gives her best impression of a daisy and sits up her short hair looking more like a nettle weed than anything else. A smile tugs at Amari’s cheek at the sight.And she shakes her head.

“There’s a pot of coffee brewing, last one to the table has the eat the grounds. Somebody make sure Lucio’s alive.” She demanded before she headed back to the galley.

The crew of the commercial starship Gibraltar all eventually find their way to the table.

Zaryanova. . . . . . . Captain

Amari. . . . . . .Executive Officer

Song. . . . . . . Warrant Officer

Vaswani. . . . . . . Science Officer

Oxton. . . . . . .Navigator

McCree. . . . . . .Chief Engineer

Lindholm. . . . . .Engineering Technician

Lucio. . . . . . . Cat

McCree had already started smoking before breakfast was over and Amari wrinkled her nose at the smell. She was glad she hadn’t given in to the temptation she’d felt after leaving the vault. She tolerated it for now but she was glad to know the oxegen recyclers would pull all the shit he was blowing into the air out when it cycled through the filters.

Song, the youngest warrant officer in Shimada-Vishkar’s history turned to Oxton after seeing the glares Amari was throwing at McCree and couldn’t help but ask her.

“How long until Amari murders McCree do you think?” As she pushed a pile of too grey corn across her plate. Almost glad to have a distraction from the subpar food.

Oxton chuckles but doesn’t answer trying her best to stay neutral about the whole thing. McCree is getting on Song’s nerves too but no one is surprised. They’ve been on this ship too long and everyone hated the freezers.

“God I’m gonna be glad to get home. A little bit of sun no more shit food.” Amari said trying to ignore McCree. But he wasn’t playing ball.

“I hear ya but Brigitte hear and I’ve been thinking…”

“That sounds dangerous,” Zarya said with the air of someone who would not be bothered if the world collapsed around them as she tempted Lucio with a small piece of fish. Song smiled.

McCree ignored the captain’s comment and continued. His glinting gaze locking on the XO.

“We don’t think this shares system is fair.”

Song glanced at Amari whose expression had darkened. She took a long drink of water not feeling too far behind the XO. At least McCree didn’t direct the brunt of his complaints to her as she was third in the chain of command.

They didn’t even bother Zarya much knowing the captain was immune to most of their nagging. But once they realized they could get under the XO’s skin they had become unrelenting. And Song had to hear it all.

Song glanced at Vaswani who, like always, was mostly silent. Only mumbling a little thank you when Zarya passed her the peas.

Song sighed feeling tired even though she’d been asleep for months. At least it was near the end of their journey. God she couldn’t wait to get home.

“I’m going to go get a shower.” Amari announced to the rest of the crew trying to take the high road to avoid an argument with McCree.

He, however, would not be so easily disregarded.

“Need some company, darlin?”

Amari wrinkled her nose. “You’re disgusting.”

“Ain’t my fault I got stuck on a boat where everyone is batting for the other team.” McCree complained.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and tested his mortality by blowing the smoke directly towards Amari’s face. Song saw her shoulders tense.

Song snorted joining the fray, “And you’re not? How is it we all know you are gayer than a rainbow in June but you still manage to come off as the office creep.”

“Well I don't think those two things are mutually exclusive but I admit I give it my damnedest.” He lets a grin spread across his face as he bit his cigarette. Something telling sparking in his eyes before he went for the throat.

“It’s how I'm letting y'all know my disgruntlement about the fact that y’all are making a killing on this little adventure and me and Brig here are not …”

“An old saying about flies and vinegar comes to mind.” Vaswani mumbled into a cup surprising everyone at the table and stopping his attack before it had a chance to land. All sound stopped for a moment before Zarya, Oxton, Song, and even Lindholm burst into laughter at McCree’s expense. Amari smiled behind a coffee cup. Her frustration appeased for the moment.

“You can just shut the hell up.” He stood pointing a finger at Vaswani and although his words had a tone of playfulness Lindholm still placed a hand of his shoulder as if to hold him back.

“I don’t need egghead like you giving me advice.” 

A light began to blink above the group. Finally finishing the argument. Vaswani called to get Zarya’s attention.

“Athena wants you Zarya. As for the rest of us I think we should head to our respective stations.” She showed no reaction to McCree’s outburst.

Amari turned and started toward the showers. And Zarya went to speak to Athena.

Lindholm pulled on McCree’s shoulder to get him to disengage he took his cigarette and snuffed it out on his plate before standing. 

“We are gonna go make sure you fucks don’t sufocate, no need to thank us.”

“Thank you Jess.” Oxton said cheerfully. She was the one person on the Gibraltar no one ever seemed to be able to be angry at. And was most likely the only reason reason they hadn’t killed each other yet. 

“Love ya’ darling” He tipped his hat at her before he and Lindholm started away from the group.

“Ya know if you keeps starting at Song like that she’s liable to file a complaint against you. Just ask her out already.” McCree said turning his teasing on his junior once they were out of earshot.

Brigitte blushed looking away from McCree.

“Shut up” she said, “at least I’m not pining after Shimada.

“Just saying,” He shrugged, “We won’t be on this boat much longer and you may not see her again and I ain’t pining, but I can appreciate a pretty face.” He countered, “‘Specially when I can imagine bending him over and taking out all my frustrations with the bullshit Shimada-Vishkar put us through.”

“Eww… I did not need to know that.” Lindholm said.

“You started it but damn, I love to see that rich-fuck beg, consensually of course.”

“Stop, stop, no.”

McCree chuckled.

Oxton, Vaswani, and Song headed to the bridge taking their places. Oxton immediately starting to confirm their location so she could begin charting a landing course. Amari joined them soon after her hair still wet from the shower.

“How’s it looking?” She asked standing next to Oxton.

“Well,” Oxton started. “Somethings up.”

Song leaned over to look at the chart.

“That doesn't look right.” She said.

“That’s because its not, this isn't our system.” Oxton confirmed.

“Where are we then.” Vaswani asked.

“Give a sec loves it’s gotta be here somewhere.”  

She started adjusting the toggles scanning the screen of stars for the little blue marble they all knew so well. But she found nothing.

“Contact traffic control” Vaswani suggested as Oxton’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

That was Song’s responsibility she switch on the radio;

        “This is commercial vessel Gibraltar.  
          Registration number 2016415.

Do you read me.  Over.”

Nothing, static filled the radio. Song tried again;

         “This is commercial vessel Gibraltar.  
           Registration number 2016415.

Do you read me.  Over.”

“Keep trying,” Amari said sitting at her station.

“God, we are in the boonies.” Oxton mumbled.

Amari snorted, “you need to stop listening to McCree, keep looking.”

“That’s the plan boss.” Oxton said, “There it is. How did we get here?” She asked.

“Where is here exactly,” Amari said leaning over. “What the hell?”

The door opened one more time and Zarya entered the bridge.

“What’d Athena say?” Amari asked

“Get McCree and Lindholm up here first.” She said.

Vaswani turned on the intercom system and called for McCree and Lindholm to join them.

They heard McCree before they saw him. He was now bitching about how they’d called him, “Like some kind of mutt.”

Song couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was getting beyond her point of tolerance for his complaints. They were all cranky, he didn’t get a free pass.

“McCree, I understand you are frustrated but would you please shut up.” Amari said and McCree finally shut up. They were all silent waiting for Zarya to speak.

“As I am sure you’ve noticed, we are not where we thought we were. We are not quite home yet.

“What the fuck,” McCree started but Zarya held up a hand.

“Athena's interrupted the course of our voyage. Athena is programmed to interrupt the course of our voyage if certain conditions arise.  They have…” She pause for a moment, “We have received an unknown signal. It’s an intermittent transmission from quadrant points  
PTR 076, 024. Athena thinks it is a distress signal.”

“So what,” McCree huffed.

“We are required by section C9 of the Petra Act…” Amari started.

“Yea and we are a commercial ship,” He countered.

“It does not matter, it is in your contract, any potential distress signals must be investigated.” Vaswani said.

“This is not a discussion,” Zarya said, “We are going to investigate, we have no other option.”

McCree sighed knowing there was no point in trying to bully the captain.

“Whatever you say, captain.” McCree says turning, “I’m assuming you’ll want to land this rust bucket. We’ll be downstairs preparing the ship if you need us.”

**Author's Note:**

> McCree is very dis-likable. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
